


Hold Me, Distract Me

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for FunPoison + Jawline Kisses
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Hold Me, Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truefinches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/gifts).



As soon as they opened their eyes, Party knew they wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Wrenching themself from the grasp of a nightmare was exhausting, like carrying someone out of a clap or help Kobra lift his bike into the back of Cherri’s truck. Still, Party was awake now, and as their heartrate cooled to something resembling normalcy, they cursed their inability to shut their brain off, stop thinking for long enough to slip back to sleep. Especially in the wake of a nightmare.

He didn’t begrudge Ghoul for being able to sleep like the DESTROYA, that had its own problems associated with it. But, as Party rolled over to watch his boyfriend, completely, blissfully unaware of anything, he did feel a twinge of envy.

Maybe not completely unaware. One of Ghoul’s eyes slid open and he mumbled something unintelligible.

Party held their breath. It wasn’t fair for Ghoul to wake up just because Party was up for the night now. But their efforts really were for nothing as Ghoul’s other eye opened and he yawned.

“ _Muat_? Y’okay?”

Ghoul’s voice was sleep-rough and warm and slightly slurred and everything about it set Party at ease.

“Nightmare,” he admitted. “‘S fine, go back t’ sleep.”

“You too.”

Ghoul wasn’t fully awake, his movements clumsy and slow. Still, he twisted, draped an arm around Party’s waist and a leg over theirs. He pushed up to drop a kiss at the corner of Party’s jaw and then he was out, snoring soundly against their collarbone.

Regardless of Ghoul’s wishes, Party wasn’t going to get back to sleep. But he closed his eyes and counted Ghoul’s snores until the morning. When Ghoul woke up, he pressed another kiss to the same spot and Party could almost pretend that no time had passed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Mathias](themadkidandmissilegear.tumblr.com) for the request! And thanks for reading!


End file.
